


The Taking Of Commander Tucker

by Britpacker



Series: Dating Games [4]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: First Time, Inexperienced Trip, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: They've been building up to this.  Trip's ready.  More than ready.... he thinks!





	

“Enjoy your day off, Commander.”

“Uh – yeah, thanks, Michael.”

Look at me. I’m a senior officer. A full commander and – if I say it myself – the best damn engineer in Starfleet. So how come I’m acting like a kid with his hand stuck in the candy jar just because one of my team plays nice?

Okay: that’s a dumb question, even by my standards. It’s because I’ve been looking forward to this day for six weeks. Ever since I penetrated Malcolm Reed’s perfect body for the first time and heard him howl my name while he came unglued around my dick. Ever since I saw, first-hand and definitely first-cock, that anal sex doesn’t have to hurt. In fact, that it can be damn good fun.

More fun than waddling through corridors full of Alpha Shift crewmen with a great big bulge in the front of my pants. Just my best hyperspanner, guys. Nothing to see here. I’m taking good care of my valuables, just like our tactical officer says we should.

Whoa, Trip. Now my head’s swelling up too, because according to that tactical officer what’s pushing out my pants just now is one of the most valuable things on the ship.

I should be in a hurry here. My week of Gamma shifts are over for another three months – standard Starfleet practise, it’s good for the ranks to see bridge officers on the graveyard run once in a while – and I’ve got a whole twenty four hours to spend in bed. 

With Malcolm.

Nobody batted an eye when we switched our weeks to match. Cap’n had to approve it – two senior staff on Gamma at the same time’s non-standard – but he just gave me that big shit-eater of a grin and said, _remember you’re both on call, Commander._

Smug bastard. Bet he didn’t give Malcolm that shit.

Heck, I was tempted to tell him just what he’d be interrupting if he calls us to the bridge anytime in the next few hours. Remember you said you didn’t want too much information, Cap’n?

It’s my turn. 

Part of me’s so excited I’ve spent the shift in my office just so nobody’s had to pretend not to notice the biggest boner this side of a hardcore porn movie. Another part’s seriously considering high-tailin’ it home and hiding behind Mommy. Mal says nothing’s compulsory – I could chicken out now and he’d never call me on it – but I want to give him this. To let him possess me completely, the way I have him.

The ice cube in my belly boils up just thinking about it. I never expected he’d go for that kind of thing – giving up control, putting up that pretty butt in the air and begging me to fill it - but I was wrong. He really, _really_ goes for it. 

Hell, I thought Tuckers could cuss but I’ve never met one more creative than my Mal when he’s _getting a good stuffing_ , and who’d ’ve thunk our prim and proper lieutenant could say a thing like that? 

I always knew there was more to him than meets the eye – you never can trust the quiet, dignified ones – but hot damn! If I’d known he was such a firecracker in the sack I’d have tossed him over my shoulder and carried him off to my cave the second day out of spacedock!

Okay, maybe not. I’m pretty sure he’d have busted me into a dozen bits and thrown each one out its own individual airlock back then, but that’s not the point. Malcolm Reed is the hottest, most passionate, most mind-blowingly intense lover a guy could ever have. Coming inside of him, feeling the strength of his anal muscles milk me for all I’ve got while his come spurts through my fingers and we’re both yelling loud enough to be heard on Vulcan is the greatest new experience I’ve had out here by a billion light years.

Always did tell Johnny the guy could reshape the hull plating with the strength of that sphincter. 

He’s asked me about that a couple of times since he found out about us - and I’ll bet Malcolm doesn’t have to take any of that buddy-buddy teasing shit, either! I’m getting to think the only way I can get my commanding officer to back off about my love life is to fill in all those gory little details he keeps asking about. Jon wants to know what’s putting that smile on my face every morning, well, I’ll tell him. Good sex. In fact, great sex. See how he likes that for an answer!

Every single night, every single different way, it’s so damn good it hurts. Malcolm says it’s even better from his position and I’m gonna have to trust him on that, because we’ve tried it in whole a lot of them that make me all hot and giddy just remembering. I know I’ve never been exactly an adventurous lover: the missionary position worked well enough with my girlfriends and none of them ever asked for more, but with him…

First time off he had me on top, seeing as how _it’s what you’re familiar with, love_ : I still get a little embarrassed when he teases me over how I wound up pounding him like crazy while we pretty much chewed each other’s faces off. 

We’ve had me laid out across his back since: my balls up hard on his ass and his head buried down in the pillows. That was pretty great, but it muffled all those sexy out-of-control sounds he makes when he’s close. Then early one morning I kind of slipped into him from behind while we were still spooned together, and that was the sweetest thing. It felt like I was floating, still in a dream, all soft and fluid with him just giving the gentlest little sigh when he spilled all over my hands. 

We’ve tried it with him on top too. Hell, that was somethin’ else to have him riding me and boy, does he ride hard! My cock’s doing the Macarena and the corridor’s gone a little hazy, visions of Malcolm’s face, all feral and focussed while he bounces up and down on me, head thrown back, eyes blazing, taking the place of these cold, sterile halls. He goes way beyond beautiful then. I can’t believe I’m the lucky sonofabitch he allows to see him that way.

I don’t know how it’s happened but I’m standing outside my own door staring at the keypad like I’ve never seen one before. He’s got me so wound up I can’t remember my own name, never mind the goddamn access code but it doesn’t matter, because the door opens all on its own and there he is. My Malcolm, wearing nothing but a little grey silk robe and a big, sinful smile. 

_Enjoy your day off, Commander._

“Morning.” He knows the effect he has on me, but so does anyone else who’s passed me in the hallway lately. Even my best impression of a stunned fish doesn’t faze Malcolm and he takes me by the hand, tugging me toward the bathroom. “Go and shower. Breakfast’s waiting.”

“And it looks great.” Just in case he doesn’t get it I waggle my eyebrows and duck in for a kiss. “Tastes even better,” I say, pressing the words right into those juicy lips as they turn up against mine.

“Shower,” he instructs, but he’s looking a little flustered now, all pink and rumpled. I can see cereal with fresh raspberries and a whole jug of cold, frothy milk; a real old-fashioned teapot next to a stack of toast and marmalade. I wonder how long he’s been planning all this.

He’s got the shower running hot for the moment I step in, steaming up the cubicle. No surprise that my reflection’s wearing that great big goofy grin. Malcolm always has a plan. That’s my Tactical Officer, never off-duty.

I can hear him moving around next door, humming to himself. Good. One of us is relaxed and it’s sure as hell not me. There’s a whole nest of ants crawling around my belly, and goosebumps that won’t go down no matter how hot I set the water up my arms. He’s here. In my quarters. Ready, willing and hotter than Lucifer’s asshole. 

And he wants me to make nice over _breakfast?_

He’s left my blue satin robe hanging ready. I’ve got to admit it boosts my confidence to feel its sensual slide against my skin and I know look good in it, too. Natalie bought it because she said it showed off my eyes, but I figured hers were pointing a little lower at the time. 

Shower off, towel down, comb the worst of the water out of my hair and I’m ready for anything. Even Malcolm Reed sprawled out on my bunk with his legs bent and his robe riding just high enough for me to see he’s not quite as cool as he’s trying to make out.

Screw breakfast. The only thing I’m hungry for is right there on my bed and by the way he’s staring at me, Malcolm feels the same. That does more for my confidence than any bathrobe ever could. “C’mere.”

He’s off the bed at warp four, rubbing himself up against me like a bear on a tree while our tongues do their _how-d’ you-do's_ , twistin’ around each other, fighting to get deeper. I can taste the tartness of berries swirling through the sweetness that’s all Malcolm and he’s got a hold of my hips now, pulling us together hard and rubbing, rolling himself into me. I’m in heaven.

It’s all too fast: hands in the hair, his dick smushed up to mine and he’s rocking, circling, driving me out of my mind with the friction, the pressure buildup in my balls close to overload. I can’t stop it, I’m coming hard, starbursts exploding and he’s right there with me, semen spurting between us and it feels so good I can’t take it, I’m falling and I can’t stop…

Somehow we wind up on the deck, all tangled together like a couple of knotted snakes. “I needed that,” he murmurs, and I love the way he sounds right after he’s peaked: a little smokier than usual, the precise edges of that cut-glass accent blurred. “It’s just as well there’s only one person in the armoury on Gamma!”

He’s been horny all night. For me. “Good t’ know Ah wasn’t sufferin’ alone.”

Yes, I know: he has an effect on my accent too. Eyes brighter than the stars streaking by my viewport gleam at me, all crinkled up at the corners by his smile. “That must be tricky with a three-man crew,” he drawls, giving me a hand up and getting himself a little extra contact on the way. He comes around faster than the average human from a stun blast - stands to reason he’s always so damn perky after sex as well.

“Darlin’, I don’t wanna go there.”

We’re both laughing now and that breakfast he’s gone to so much trouble over looks a lot more appetising than it did twenty minutes ago. I’m completely relaxed. There’s nothing clammy in my gut and the flock of geese that sometimes roost behind my ribcage have headed south for the winter. “Malcolm? You seduced me on purpose, didn’t you?"

“Oh, do I need to ask permission first?” Smartass. I’m onto him, he knows it, but no way in hell is he going to straight-out admit it. “We need to be comfortable for this to work properly and I don’t know about you, but I’ve been hopping about like a flea on a hot plate for the last eight hours.”

“Now that I’d like to see.” He calls fidgeting at his station a shocking lack of discipline, so I kind of like to think he’s been prowling his territory all hot and horny. 

He’s obviously been hitting the raspberries pretty hard while he waited so I snag another and brush it across his lips, letting him snap it away and suckle on my fingers while he’s about it. I’m expecting a stab of something deep down but all I get is that funny little tickle around the fingertips. It’s nice.

_Nice_. Now there’s a Malcolm word that doesn’t always mean what you think!

He’s watching me under lowered lashes, that cute little half-smirk I used to think was so goddamn annoying on his face. It’s almost a challenge now. I see it, I want to kiss it away.

Gets awkward in the situation room when he’s being smart with Travis but what the hell? We’re out here for adventure aren’t we?

These are my quarters. I can give in to any temptation I want, and right now they’re all wrapped up in the prettiest piece of _Made-In-England_ packaging I’ve ever seen. 

One kiss, comin’ up.

One leads to another, and another. Four months since we first jerked each other off and every time we touch I get the same razzle-dazzle thrill. His tongue rasps over my chin and oh shit I was in too much of a hurry to shave, there’s a day’s growth scratching along but he doesn’t seem to mind, he’s licking and lapping like a kitten at the cream and now he’s got a hand back in my hair, anchoring me down.

I need it. Apart from my dick (growin’ up nicely) and my balls (if Chef could get his pork loin this tender he’d be where he says he belongs, some fancy Paris hotel) I’m feeling it build again, the need, but it’s a slow burn. There’s no rush. That’s what Malcolm’s deep, wet kisses are telling me; what his free hand, wandering over my body like it’s deleted all the star charts, says. He’s got twenty three and a half hours to play with his favourite toy and he’s planning to savour every last minute.

“Malcolm.” He may take the scenic route but he knows exactly where he’s headed, and those fine-boned fingers of his feel incredible as they glide down between my butt cheeks. I left the lube out ready before shift last night and he’s reaching for it while I hump his hand, feeling the first shivers up my ass at the scrape of a nail around the hole. “Malcolm.”

I think I’m tasting his name more than sayin’ it, but I want him to know I’m okay with this. More than okay. We’ve been this far before and I don’t tense up even when he gets a third finger into me, twisting and splitting them, easing me open. I know it’s only a matter of time before he finds…

_That._

That’s the spot I never knew existed, the one that electrifies my backbone and fries every nerve ending like I’ve been plugged right into the EPS grid. The bundle of nerves that makes me whimper and moan, pushing back for more, wanting his hand deeper…

“God I adore you, Trip.” When the starbursts fade from my eyes I find him gazing at me with so much love I could cry. Like I’m the most perfect thing in the universe and he can’t bring himself to believe I’m really here. It brings me up short because I know that feeling. I have it every time he opens his ass, the strongest man I know offering me the greatest gift there is. 

Himself. 

“Show me.” I don’t want a lecture now. I know I just have to say the word and he’ll stop. What he has to understand is that a joint Klingon-Suliban invasion of Engineering wouldn’t have me quitting now. My hips rotate, forcing his fingers to touch the right spot again and his face goes soft, all blurry for a second. 

When my vision clears he’s changed. Everything’s tight. Focussed. He’s a predator gripping his prey and he’s just… stunning.

“You might find it easier if you turn over,” he says and the illusion’s shattered because that’s the gentle voice of a summer dove, not the hawk he usually reminds me of. Oh no, Malcolm. Not this time.

“Wanna see you.” Hear that? That’s me, makin’ a stand. It starts out in my head as a statement and winds up, with his forefinger wiggling around my asshole, a whine. “’s better when we’re kissin’.”

It doesn’t happen often but there are some things even he can concede without a fight. “As you wish,” he sighs and proves my point with another of those big, slow smooches that wind up with our faces all wet and our minds scrambled. For the first time he palms my dick and he makes a funny little noise at finding it stiff and ready. 

Boy, am I ever ready!

He pulls back, which means I get to watch that cute little crease form between his eyebrows while he slicks himself up, and danged if he doesn’t go cross-eyed with pleasure, lingering just a while longer with that big ol’ weapon wrapped between both hands. He’s officially designated by members of his security team that value their hides as _short side of tall_ but believe me there’s one piece of his anatomy that wouldn’t be out of place – tonal differences aside – with our boomer’s general physique. 

That should be freaking me out, considering where he’s planning to fire it in the next few minutes.

“You’re sure?” He sounds a tad strangled. Dammit Malcolm, how may more times?

“Ah’m sure.” And I’m slurring worse that my daddy after a jug of illicit hooch. I can’t drag my eyes off his gorgeous dick now – well he’s waving it around and it’s kind of hard to miss – and the thought of being impaled on it sometime soon, feeling it fill me fit to burst, is overwhelming. 

He leans in, teasing my mouth open before he pistons his tongue deep down into the back of my throat. “That’s what my cock’s going to do, Mistah Tuckah,” he growls and I can feel it now, butted up against my entrance. I can feel myself flex, starting to give beneath his assault and that’s good, it must mean I’m…

_Sonofabitch!_

The cuss gets fired out the top of my skull - which is where I think his dick’s headed through the fire that erupts up my asshole. I know I’m biting my lip because my teeth are slipping around on the blood but it’s not enough, I’m whimpering and now he’s holding so still, squinty-eyed as he peers at me. “Breathe, love. Just relax, the worst’s over now.”

I’m grabbing that fine thread of his voice like a lifeline but he’s right - the flame’s banking down to a smoulder and through it I’m starting to get another sensation that’s a whole lot better. It’s… it’s fullness.

My muscles are noticing it too. I can feel them uncoil one by one, and it’s started in the ones that matter most - the ones clamped around Malcolm as he lifts himself up on his elbows and fixes me with that look that says he’s seeing right through to my soul. Heck if anyone can do that, it’s him.

“Better?” Pleasure ripples up my back passage. That’s him twisting those hips of his, sliding in a millimetre at a time, and it’s so slow it’s agony. I can feel his thickness, the plushness of his skin rubbing where nobody else has ever touched, and it’s mind-blowing.

“Oh, yeah.” Pain? What pain? 

“Good man.” I’m so aware I can see the fine lines of tension dissolve from his face when he comes in to kiss me. Damn, the man can multi-task! His tongue’s found the same rhythm as his cock, powersurges of pleasure headed in two directions at once and it’s getting faster, sweatier and sticker and if he doesn’t touch my dick soon I might just explode.

“Uuuhhh!”

Was that me? Who cares? He’s read my mind, and actions beat the hell out of words any day.

He’s everywhere; everything. I’m being claimed, bliss flooding from my asshole, my dick, my mouth, everywhere he’s touching me deepest. Grinding into me, stretching me, friction along every millimetre shootin’ out those sparks. I’m shaking, so close to the edge now, flashlights going off, the room all blurred and misty and oh yeah, that’s the spot, right _there_ …

I’m fluid, melting into the mattress, into him and he’s gruntin’ up a storm, banging me harder, faster, I need to come now, need to – oh yes, I’m coming and it’s good, so, so fucking good I never want it to end...

*

Explosions. Trust Malcolm to set ‘em off bigger than anybody else.

My body’s limp and heavy, like it’s melted into the sticky, sweaty sheet underneath, but my mind’s coming online fast, fighting its way through the thick, fluffy clouds of Malcolm-ness that wrap me up every time we make love. I can feel him everywhere – pressed down on my chest and belly, nuzzled in my neck and, best of all, right there inside me where his flaccid cock lies buried in my ass.

The pressure’s eased, but the wonder hasn’t. That’s Malcolm’s big, beautiful penis, right there inside of me. I can’t resist clenching around him, feeling a little tug in muscles new to this kind of workout and yes: there’s a twinge of soreness.

I don’t care. It feels unbelievable to be holding him like this.

Damn, he liked that! I can tell from the little shiver running out of him everywhere, but it’s reminded him to move and that’s not a good thing. My hole tightens up again but I can’t stop him. There’s a weird wet popping sound and suddenly I’m – empty.

He kind of flops off to my side and I don’t have to look to know he’s gone straight off into panic mode. I’ve gotten used to that and I know I have to stop it turning into the rarest of Reed manoeuvers - the full-on retreat - so I flap an arm around ‘til I’ve got a hold of the covers and can pull them up nice and tight around us. “That was amazing, Malcolm,” I tell him. Listen to me, all raspy! Have I been screaming? That should be embarrassing, I used to have more control! “C’n we do it again?”

“What, immediately?” Those storm clouds scudding through his eyes dissolve and he gives me _that_ grin: the cheeky, sexy, confident one nobody else gets to see. That’s a straight challenge, and nobody named Charles Tucker ducks one of those!

“Ah’m game if you are,” I say, and for some reason I find I’m licking along his cheekbone. Malcolm can’t mind much because the next thing I know, he’s swishing his tongue around the end of my nose.

_Have a good day off, Commander._

I’m wrapped up naked in a cocoon of blankets with Malcolm Reed, my come oozing between our bellies and his trickling out my ass and down my thighs. We’ve got a whole day and night here to be silly and kiss; sleep; make out, or make love. Good day? They just don’t come better.

I should talk to the cap’n about us running Gamma week more often.


End file.
